The Sea Water Controller
by EdwardZoro2813
Summary: NxL RxZWhat do the crew members do when they find a cookbook in the sea? Pick it up and eat it of course! But what happens if the book is not suitable for eating? The secret of all times. What happens if one devil fruit in the whole wide world isn't afrai
1. All Because of the Alcohol

I do not own One Piece.

This is my first FF so, please R&R anyways, even if it's not good

There will be no Usopp in this story, just so you know

The Sea Water Controller

Chapter 1 – All Because of the Alcohol

On their last adventure in Anasta, Luffy and his crew got a bunch of food on the Island they visited, because they helped the Island out.

"Party, Party, let's have a party, can we, please?" Chopper asked, and everyone accepted his idea happily.

So their party started, they started the ceremony of saying their dreams and food and wine was served. As usual, everyone drank. But this time, everyone drank until they were REALLY drunk.

Robin just happened to sit in front of the food, and Luffy only saw the food and started to smile/drool at the food. Not knowing why, Robin saw it, and smiled back sweetly. (All because of the alcohol/wine) Well, Nami saw it, since she wasn't drunk, she found the jealousy that slowly crept upon her inch by inch as she watched.

The next day, Nami was still mad at what happened last night, so she started kicking and throwing everything she was mad at (knowing Nami and her temper, she was basically everything) and then she kicked the door open with a loud 'WHAM'. The crew was all doing what they did, so they ignored Nami's loud 'WHAM'.

As she walked over close to the deck, she saw the person she was fuming at watching the sea, not seeing her, so she walked over. Suddenly, with one swift move, she pushed Luffy down to the sea, and then she realized what she had done.

'Oh my gosh! Luffy! Luffy I'm so sorry!' Nami cried

Just then, out of nowhere, the little reindeer came, which made the whole thing even worse.

'AHH! Luffy drowned, he's gonna die, somebody save him!' Chopper cried and jumped in the water.

The sound of two lost crewmembers made Sanji, Zoro, and Robin come running down.

'What happened?'

'Where's Luffy and Chopper?' Zoro asked.

'Are you hurt, Nami-san?' Sanji asked the girl in red face.

'No… I just…' she slaps her face with her hand and yelled 'I…I… never mind, JUST SAVE THEM!'

Zoro and Sanji jumped into the sea. 'I'll take chopper and Luffy's yours!' Zoro commanded Sanji, surprisingly, Sanki answered, ''Kay' instead of picking a fight with the sword men.

'Why did you have to follow that idiot into the water, baka!' Zoro muttered under his breath as he snatched Chopper and swam back to Going Merry.

'Why in the world did you have to jump into the water, Luffy! Its not as if you don't know what you're afraid of!' he shouted madly at him, 'But, if it was Nami-san or Robin-chan in the sea…' his eyes turned al hearty…

Both back on the ship

'Why were you in the water, Luffy!' Sanji demanded.

'I don't know…' Luckily, Luffy didn't see who pushed him, and his memory sucked.

'You've just ruined my day for Robin-chan and Nami-san!'

Just then, they saw a shiny golden thing out in the sea, flowing towards them.

'Gomu-gomu stretch!' Luffy stretched out his hand, and picked the thing up.

'It's a cookbook,' Luffy said happily.

'What!' the others were all surprised.


	2. Food or Something Else?

Chapter 2 - Food or Something Else?

'I told you it was a cookbook!' Luffy told them happily, 'Sanji, cook it, cook it!'

'Yea, Sanji. We have the materials and stuffs to make from the last Island.' Chopper agreed happily, as usual with Luffy's offer.

'FOOD, SANJI FOOD' Luffy yelled.

While the guys were agreeing, the lady's were dealing with another problem…

'Ms. Navigator, can you think of any reason why the book is still dry?' Robin questioned Nami.

'Maybe it was just dropped?' Nami answered.

'No… I think its something else. The cookbook is so old, and it seemed like it was scratched and burned….' Her voice trailed of. 'Mr. Cook, can I see the cookbook for a while?'

'Of course, my lovely Robin-chan. How about a kiss from me?' Sanji's eyes went 'hearty' as usual. That earned him a fist from Nami. 'Powerful arms there, my love.'

Robin checked the book. ' I was right, it seems like someone wanted to destroy the book, but burning it or cutting it didn't work. The book must have magical powers…'

'Hmm…' it was all Nami answered.

'Love-cook, just cook the food!' Zoro shouted above the noise, half annoyed.

Everybody stopped and looked at Zoro with a surprised look.

'What? The captain said so…' Zoro said, breaking the silence, 'cant do anything about it… can you?'

So Sanji eventually started cooking…

'Hmm… 2 3/4 cups of flour, 7 grams of hot sauce, 8 dips of oil, 4 1/3 cups of melted butter, 1 bag of chipped mayonnaise, is that really edible? ' Sanji wondered our loud.

So Sanji gave Robin and Nami the delicate food, while giving Chopper and Luffy the weird kind of food.

'Robin-chan and Nami-san, my love, here are your deserts.' Sanji sang out.

'Thank you, Mr. Cook.' Robin said politely, but her eyes were focused on the sleeping sword man.

'Thank you, Sanji-kun,' Nami said, then she eyed at Sanji's other plate – the plate with weird food, 'are you sure that its even edible?' Nami questioned.

'Of course I'm not sure, that's why they are eating it first!' Sanji winked at Nami.

'Luffy, Chopper, FOOD!' Sanji shouted.

'Yay! Thanks Sanji' the cried as they gobbled food into their mouth.

Luffy and Chopper ate it happily, so Sanji decided to make more…

'2 quarts of milk, 1 package of cheddar cheese cracker, 1 bottle of hot chili sauce…'

'Chocolate chip cookies, milk, 24 bottles of beer, tomato, beetles…'

'FOOD!' Sanji yelled again.

Luffy and Chopper came running for food, not caring WHAT the ingredients were…

They gulped the whole thing down… gradually, Chopper became sick, while Luffy, on the other hand, had no effect.

'CHOPPER!' Nami cried, and Robin came running behind her and running to Chopper.

'Sanji! What the hell did you do to them!' Nami yelled at Sanji angrily. 'What is YOUR problem?' She flipped through the cookbook. 'BEETLES! Hahaha, that's not CLOSE to a food ingredient!' she thundered.

Nami was still yelling at Sanji one hour later.

'Um, Nami…' Robin started.

Nami ignored her and kept yelling.

'Ms. Navigator,' Robin started again.

Nami ignored her AGAIN.

'Ms. Navigator,' Robin said louder this time. She dared not to yell at Nami.

Nami looked annoyed, so she started walking away.

_GAHH! What am I doing? Robin doesn't dare YELL at Nami. I should help her… right? What should I say? UM. Stupid, why can't I think of the right thing to say in the right time? Fine, I'll give this a try…_Zoro thought

'Nami! Will you just SHUT UP and listen to what Robin has to say!' Zoro 'defended' Robin. Incredulously, Nami became quiet.

At this point, Robin's heart flipped.

'HMPH' was all Nami answered.

'Shouldn't you first take care of…' Robin said quietly.

'Right,' Nami huffed.

'Luffy take Chopper' Nami commanded.


	3. Nami's Sick

People… please R&R!

Chapter 3 – Nami's Sick

While Nami was busy taking care of the patients, she also flipped through the cookbook.

'Sheesh! Sanji, some things inside here are just plain INdible! ' Nami yelled.

'Sorry, my love!' Sanji replied.

While Nami was busy taking care of Chopper, Luffy and Zoro were 'arguing.'

'Why in the world does Nami have to get mad?' Zoro mumbled to himself, but Luffy herd it.

'So? We all know Nami's temper, not like Robin's soooo new now.' Luffy fought back.

'Right, but she doesn't have to get mad and command people like that, Robin was only trying to do a friendly suggestion or something… ' Zoro's voice trailed off.

'Nami has power!'

'You mean people that have power can command people?'

'NO! I meant in a good way… ARGH. NAMI HAS POWER!'

'POWER all right! Hahaha.'

'It is true! She's an important nakamee AND the navigator!'

'Okay, so tell me, when do you actually START defending Nami?'

'And when exactly do you start defending for Robin? ' Luffy shot back angrily.

Suddenly, Sanji burst in, 'Whoa, so unusual to see Luffy and the green hair fight.'

Immediately, Luffy and Zoro were ashamed. 'Sorry,' they both murmured.

Later on, while Sanji cooked, Nami had to feed Chopper, wash the fever of them, navigate, read the medication book… sometimes, even Luffy helped.

Gradually, Chopper became better, which was a huge relief to Nami. But Nami began to get sick…

Cough, cough

'Nami, are you okay?' Luffy questioned her.

'Yea… thanks' Nami's voice trailed off. Was that caring voice Luffy's, Nami could hardly believe her ears.

_Hmm… is Nami sick? I should help her more often, right? She rarely gets mad now… Luffy thought, right, she's always nice when she gets sick…and she never stops smiling, then, she never cries… _Luffy thought.

Nami walked slowly to the guys' cabin, her head was dizzy and it hurt. She clinged to the wall her head was throbbing terribly. I'll check on Chopper, she thought.

Luffy walked in, he saw Nami's red burning head. Sitting on the ground.

Nami saw Luffy coming in, but barely. _Luffy, go away, she commanded him silently_, but to her surprise, Luffy walked toward her, and her heart started thumping. One louder than the last one as Luffy walked closer and closer. Although she was sick, she tried to stand up and smile to him, telling him she was okay, but she didn't have the strength.

_I know that face, the same look as if she's telling me she's sick. She's sick! What should I do?_

'Nami! Are you okay?' Luffy asked her.

'Yea, I'm okay' Luffy answered, which she definitely was not.

'No, you're not okay, you've got a fever.' Luffy eyed her carefully, 'I'm your captain so don't lie to me.' Luffy carried her onto the bed.

'Chopper! Wake up!' Luffy punched Chopper, luckily, Chopper was just sleeping, since he was almost well, he immediately took care of Nami.

'Nami's sick al right. She need's rest, and until she gets better, there's nothing we can really do about it.' Chopper informed Luffy.

So, as it goes on, Chopper went to see her everyday, and her sickness. If Chopper wasn't inside, Sanji would go see her, but he was usually cooking every now and then… Robin would occasionally go see her, but not always. The person that could almost beat seeing her other than Chopper was Luffy.

Luffy went to see her, acting funny and wishing her well. They couldn't sail properly without their navigator, and he needed her very much.

Nami was almost well, but she could think pretty clearly. _How nice, Luffy coming to see me everyday…_

Flashback 

'_Luffy…help me' Nami sobbed as she said._

'_Let's go, guys' Luffy said as he let Nami keep his straw hat._

End of flashback 

How many times had Luffy helped me? With Arlong, and Buggy. Just then, she felt hot, but not from the fever._ Would I like Luffy?_ She questioned herself. _DO I?_

When Luffy saw how red Nami's face, he began to worry.

'Nami, are you all right? Your face is red, VERY red.' Luffy told her.

'Yea… I'm all right' She answered.

'Want me to call Chopper?'

'No.'

'Should I leave?'

'No.'

'Should I call Sanji?'

'Nu-uh'

'Are you still mad at him? He cares about you, you know.'

'Yes, I know, but he thinks pretty with women, you know?'

'Sanji's just Sanji, no will do,' seeing Nami's depressed face, he gave her a goofy grin that made Nami smile.

'What's wrong?' Luffy asked

'Nothing…'

'Nami, I …I … I need to tell you something.' Luffy said as his face began turning red. 'I…I… I like…'

Just then, Sanji burst in. 'Nami-san! Food's ready! Can you come out now? Chopper says your fever-free.'

'Um, yea, sure…' Nami stepped down, and she stole a quick glance at Luffy.

'Give me a few minutes Sanji, I'll be there for the food.' Luffy grinned at Nami.

Whew! Another chapter finished… better get going or my mom's gonna be pissed :p For give me for the small mistakes!


	4. Hitoshi and Tashii

All right… sorry that I haven't been typing… cause I guess I was lazy… or didn't have time:p PLZ R&R!

Chapter 4

'Zoro, Luffy, hold the sail! The wind is changing, turn, turn, turn! MOVE!' Nami screamed.

Everyone went scrambling to their positions as Nami shouted the orders.

After a while, all became peaceful.

And everyone began 'working' again.

Zoro drifted into his own thoughts. _Watching Robin-chan's emerald eyes gazing a book called Rainbow of the Unknown III, her swift-y black hair, just like a night without stars, but her body seemed shining above her hair. How Zoro adored her… Waiting for her to be his. How he wanted… But he could only keep this secret to himself._

'Sanji… I'm HUNGRY!' Luffy bellowed.

'Go away… get out of the kitchen, Luffy.' Sanji kicked him out as Luffy snuck past him and opened the refrigerator. 'LUFFY! GET OUT! The food is for Nami-san and Robin-chan! GET OUT!' So Luffy was thrown out of the kitchen.

Luffy wondered how he was EVER going to tell Nami how he felt about her…_ All you want is money, oranges, and draw maps… MY navigator, MY nakamee. She might've guessed it already… Cant get my hopes too high… I hope I can please her… And plus, I already broke the promise with Nojiko… to not let Nami cry. How could I have been so STUPID! SHESH!_

'Hey, Luffy,' Luffy spun around.

It was Nami.

'Oh, hey.'

'Sup.'

'Nothing much I guess…' _except that I'm crazily in loved with you…your orange hair_

'So, um, ' Nami didn't know what to say.

'Well… I, I…' Luffy took one big deep breath.

'Yes?'

'I want to tellyouIlikeyou' Luffy smiled a warm smile at her.

Nami was speechless. But there was never enough time for her to respond. She ran out of the deck and saw what was making her feel weird. A tornado!

'Nami-san' Sanji started, 'there are two people by the tornado!'

Luffy looked at Nami, but she turned her head away from him, ignoring him.

'Luffy, save 'em!' Chopper cried

'Okay! Gum-gum no long stretch! Yo, you two, grab my arm!' Luffy shouted as the two of them looked at him, surprised. 'Hey, you want help or not?'

'Yes, thank you sire!' It was two kids, one boy and one girl, surprisingly addressing Luffy formal the first time. Hearing the words 'Sire,' made the rest of the crew laugh until they groaned with pain. No one ever addresses the goofy captain with Sire, sir is acceptable, but sire…

They passed the tornado safely.

'Thank y –,' the boy was about 12 or so…

'You're pirates!' the girl cried, she was about 8 years old, her face was as pale as if she saw a ghost…worse than that, as if she saw a walking-dead mummy.

Zoro was mumbling something to himself, while Robin just glanced at Zoro and smiled.

'Guys and ladies, you must be hungry,' Sanji said as he handed out the food. 'It's near lunchtime, so come join us, unless… you have somewhere else to go to, that is.'

'Yay! SANJI! LUNCH!' Luffy cried, like he hadn't eaten in five days…which was about 15 meals in his own counting…

'Don't be scared,' Nami told them soothingly. 'The food aren't poisoned…' her voice trailed off as she saw Luffy start biting the food.

'Luffy!' She was about to hit him when the others also started, Robin, of course, waited for Nami to start. 'Join us!' she said as she started too.

The boy and girl didn't eat anything. They just left there dished there.

'You know, ' Sanji started, 'better start eating, or you wont have strength, and also, the main reason is… Luffy will take your food,' he told them as Luffy started reaching for it. 'Don't, Luffy,' Sanji warned. 'Although we're pirates, pirates are all bad, there are good pirates, these pirates just don't want to become marines or hero, they want freedom, money, not orders.'

'You're lying!' The boy cried. 'Captain Akino wasn't like that! He was evil! The evilest man in the universe!'

'Nii-san, we're not supposed to say!' the girl began crying, she shivered and cried even more.

'Sanji! I'm hungry!' Luffy shouted, 'Food! Food! I WANT FOOOOOOOD! '

'You know that you just ate lunch, you had the most, right. You keep asking food, and the two month food ration will become three day ration!'

'Luffy,' Nami said warningly…

Seeing Nami half mad, Sanji and Zoro decided to 'run-away', Zoro started it first.

'Nami, going to bring some things from the deck'

'Going to help Zoro, my love.' Like Zoro, he slipped away.

Nami first looked at Robin's long gaze – she was looking at Zoro. Then she knew, Robin liked Zoro! How sweet! But that dimwitted swordsman would never notice! She relaxed a bit, then she remembered that she should be mad at him. But Luffy's goofy grin……

'Nami,' Chopper's voice broke the silence as Nami glared at him

'Um, um… what should we do with them?'

'Right.'

'Sanji! Zoro! Get up here!' Nami shouted.

'Yes?' Asked Sanji.

'Now what?' Zoro muttered.

'So, what's your name?' Robin asked kindly.

'Nii-san?' the young girl sobbed.

'My name's Hitoshi, and my sister's Tashii.' Hitoshi started. He was a skinny boy with ragged clothing, a few scars, but he had bright eyes with black hair. His sister, on the other side, had long orange braided hair to the side. Like Hitoshi, she was skinny, with a ragged dress. Tashii reminded Nami of herself when she was small, just like when Bellemere was her, she was a stubborn, but cute girl.

'What happened? Most people are afraid of pirates, I know, but you seem extremely scared…' Nami said.

Tashii and Hitoshi looked at each other for a long time, finally, Hitoshi nodded.

'We ran away from Captain Akino, with help from Ace, he helped us run away, we ran, he told us that we would make it our. We did, but barely. '

'Ace, you met ACE? So why didn't you stay with him? '

'Yes, but it was too dangerous, we didn't want to cause anymore trouble.'

Luffy laughed, ' Ace would never be in trouble.'

'He may not, but Captain Akino ate devil fruit, and he controls the sea.'

'SEA? We, devil fruit eaters, are supposed to be AFRAID of sea, not controlling the sea, its… illegal!' Luffy exclaimed, he may be an idiot, but some things are common sense.

'Uh-huh, so tell me, who is this Captain Akino?' Zoro asked.

'Captain Akino is strong, kills many innocent people, including people that offends him. We were one of the lucky ones, we were kept on the ship, not killed. And we know what he's afraid of. It's a legend. Since he controls seawater, there is a book he's scared of. That is all I know for now.'

'So, what do you guys think?' Luffy asked.

'Does that Captain Akino have a lot of treasure?' Nami asked

'Yes, he does, I think he has100billion berri.'

The crew nodded.

'So, do you guys need to go somewhere or what?' Sanji asked kindly.

'We have no home, we were captured because we have power.' Hitoshi answered.

''What kind of special abilities?' Robin questioned, now, she was interested.

'Nii-san and I have different abilities, I can read people's mind, and Nii-san can see through things.' Tashii said quietly. 'So we are pretty dangerous to him, but he has his ways to keep us quiet.' Tashii smiled not exactly an innocent smile, but it was somewhat evil to Nami and Robin.

'You mean, you know our thoughts?' Nami asked.

'Quiet correct,' Tashii answered.

'Captain Akino wants all the devil fruit eaters to bow down to him, if you don't… who knows? If you're a boy, he puts a tank of sea water and let you drown, and if you're a girl… who knows? We've seen girls taken inside, and…' Hitoshi's voice trailed off. 'This was why Ace barely made it out.'

Sorry for the small errorz


	5. A Little Flashback

Okay, first of all…. I need to say, thank you very much! Much! I don't think I could've even kept up with chapter five if you guys didn't review, Blue Rouge, Hyousetsu, and Harvestmoonfan24.

Chapter 5

_Flashback_

_Nami's POV_

As I walked through the precipitous cliff of Ilmania, Luffy and I were trying to cross the cliff to meet the others.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Suddenly…

'ARGH! LUFFY, HELP! AHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed, the part that I walked on started cracking, then, it cracked. Only my left hand grabbed on the un-fallen cliff. _Help! Luffy! _My heart silently prayed. I can't hold it any much longer! Help!

Just as I thought Luffy wasn't going to rescue for me, I saw a guy wearing straw-hat run toward me furiously.

'Nami! Hold on! Don't let go!' He shouted, But as he ran, the rocks he stepped on started falling also.

'Ahh!' Now I was really falling.

Luffy's hand grabbed me, but as he grabbed, he, too, fell down with her. He stretched his rubber arms and pulled me back the cliff, and he fell down himself.

Suddenly back to the cliff, I grabbed a hold of myself, realizing what Luffy had done for me. Looking down the cliff, I shuddered. 'LUFFY! LUFFY! ANSWER ME!'

_Damn! I'm such an idiot! Only if I had never came here, then Luffy wouldn't…… Oh, if only…_

'Luffy! Are you there?' I swallowed hard. No, Luffy just couldn't, he's not dead, I tried to convince myself, but somehow, I just wasn't sure. He couldn't, not the guy that had saved me from Arlong, or even Crocodile. A person such strong as that, killed because he fell off a cliff?

_Luffy's POV_

I fell, kept the promise, I didn't hurt Nami. But why, why didn't I just stretch my hand to the top of the cliff, that wouldn't lead to the position I'm in right now. Down the cliff, trying to climb up, knocked out, hung on the branch.

Climb. Climb. Fall.

Climb. Fall. Bleed. Knocked out. What was it, that made me gather my strength to climb up? My crew? No, it was something more than that. A little voice in my heart, calling my name. Who? Who's calling me?

As I climbed up and up, I did hear a voice, it wasn't a voice in my heart, it was a real voice.

'Luffy! Please answer me!' Nami called.

I gathered up my strength, I stretched up. _It was Nami who was calling me! _

'Luffy!'

'C'mon Nami, let's go…'

We started running, but the cliff we ran on started falling again.

'Hold tight! Gomu gomu…' we shot out. We landed uncertainly, I was on the ground, protecting Nami, and Nami was on top of me. Not knowing why, I hugged her close to me.

_My nakamee… my navigator_

'Luffy.' Her voice was as small as a pipsqueak.

_My nakamee, mine! Mine! MINE!_

'Luffy, LUFFY!

'I opened my eyes, saw Nami starring at me. Face to face. Red eyes, tears shimmering down her face.

_Damn it, dam it, damn it! Didn't I promise Nojiko to never let Nami cry? Argh! I broke my promise!_

Suddenly, she pushed herself away from my arms, and she ran away as I ran behind her. She ran all the way, non-stop, until she stepped into her room with Robin in the Going Merry. The others looked at her as her red eyes brimmed with tears when she came…

_Back to Nami's POV_

'Nami…?' Robin questioned me. And she came running in our room also.

I could hear Luffy's voice when he stepped on the deck, 'Nami!' he shouted. But the first team he earned when he came on the ship was a whack from Sanji's leg.

'Baka! What are you doing! Making Nami-san cry like that? I should've never let you _alone _with her. I mean, how can you be a man if you even let a lady cry! ……'

'Ms. Navigator, what happened?' Robin asked me.

I looked at Robin and turned away, then I cried on her…

_End of Flashback_

When Tashii saw that Nami glanced at her, she smiled. Then she went away.

'Mr… Mr…Swordsman… can I ask you, you a favor?' Tashii asked Zoro.

'Hmm…?'

'Will you promise to… to help me if I ask you something?'

_It's so weird that Tashii asks for a favor from me. She can read minds. So I'll just find out what she wants, do it… Whatever._

'Okay. Spill it, as long as it has nothing to do with the idiot love cook.'

'Um... I know this is a little weird and hard to ask from you, but can you get Nami's feelings straight?'


End file.
